Casey Cooke
Casey Cooke is the main protagonist of the 2017 horror film Split and a main character in the 2019 movie Glass. She is portrayed by Anya Taylor-Joy and Izzie Coffey. Early Life When she was young, she looked to have a very healthy and positive relationship with her father. She would go on hunting trips with her father and uncle, where she would be taught to hunt and learn how to shoot a gun. Without her father knowing, Casey and her uncle would tend to play a predatory game that he made up, where they would both strip down and pretend to be animals (which was confirmed to be a situation hinted at molestation). . ]]However, because Casey was at a young age when this occurred, she was likely not aware of the kind of situation she was in but was shown to know the scarcity of it. Even at the young age of ten, she picked up the shotgun and aimed it at her uncle, who tried to reason with her and eventually grabbing it out of her hands before she could do anything. Her father died due to a heart attack sometime after. Following this, she was taken into the custody of her uncle John, who was the only legal guardian to take care of her. Over the years, Casey had been exposed to emotional, physical and sexual abuse conducted by her uncle. Throughout Split She was kidnapped- alongside Claire Benoit and Marcia - by Kevin Wendell Crumb's 'Dennis' personality. During her captivity, she was held in an underground bunker of a zoo, until she was eventually found and rescued. Casey once had a happy life with her father. They were very close. Her father taught her how to hunt and how to shoot a gun. Casey was on a hunting trip with her father and her uncle John. During this trip, John molested her repeatedly. Shortly after, Casey's father died leaving John the only legal guardian to take care of her. This lead to a lot of emotional problems with Casey as she continued to be sexually and emotionally abused by her uncle. In school Casey is known for yelling at teachers, getting detention frequently, and running away from home. Throughout Glass Personality Casey was shown to be a bright and happy child during the days with her father, while also being smart and independent enough to defend herself from her uncle. She tends to have an innocent and immature nature, telling her dad that 'boys make too much noise' as he teaches her how to hunt. Nevertheless, due to her uncle's molestation in the forest, she is left traumatized by the situation and (in a deleted scene) tries to talk to her dad about what she witnessed. As she grows up, her mature nature and awareness of her surroundings quicken over time. After her father passed away and was left in her uncle's custody who became her legal guardian, Casey is shown in an aggressive, anti-social, emotionally withdrawn and depressed state. Her bright personality is somewhat buried under the trauma of sexual abuse and is rather seen as 'invisible' and quiet around people. Even though this is a deep flaw in her character, Casey is also very intelligent, level-headed and a good strategist. She had attempted and succeeded at manipulation as shown with her ability to manipulate Hedwig. In the movie, we see her using her ears, eyes, and head rather than her mouth to avoid hostile situations. Relationships Family * Mr. Cooke - Father * John - Uncle Allies * Marcia * Claire * Mr. Benoit * David Dunn/The Overseer * Joseph Dunn - Friend * Mrs. Price - Friend * Kevin Wendell Crumb (Core personality) * The Horde (As Of Glass 2019) Enemies * The Horde (Former) * Elijah Price/Mr. Glass * Dr. Ellie Staple * The Clover Organization References # http://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/split-film-0 # Split Down the Middle:[https://www.moviemaker.com/archives/moviemaking/m-night-shyamalan-split-interview/ M. Night Shyamalan’s Split Balances Studio Know-How With Indie Innovation] # Splitspoiler: M. Night Shyamalan breaks down film's shock ending # https://twitter.com/MNightShyamalan/status/857265168799158272 # ‘Split’ And ‘xXx’ Merge Into Market While ‘The Founder’ May Get Lost In Heavy Traffic – Box Office Preview Category:Split (film) Characters Category:Glass (film) Characters Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Humans Category:Heroes